Lonely No More
by Whitelight72
Summary: Just a little fluffy fic in the spirit of Christmas. So yes, this is a Christmas fic. Read and enjoy and Merry Christmas everyone. ONESHOT B/B


**Disclaimer: Not mine. Go figure.**

**Author's Note: Alright, in this story, we're going to pretend Booth and Brennan are together, and Hodgins and Angela never broke up. Because Hodgins and Angela should've never broken up in the first place.  
**

**Lonely No More**

**December 1992**

This was her second Christmas without her parents, but it was her first in a foster home. Being in a foster home was different. Last year, Russ had still tried to give her a good Christmas. This foster home… well, it wasn't that they didn't care… they just had a lot of foster kids and a little money.

She was, of course, happy with her one gift from the foster family – a First Edition Introduction to Forensic Anthropology, by Steven Byers. All the other kids in the house had asked for toys, but of course, Temperance wanted a book.

"Um, excuse me, Mrs. Baker?" Temperance spoke up as all the other kids were unwrapping presents.

"Yes, Temperance?" the woman replied in a kind voice.

"Would it be alright if I used the phone?"

Mrs. Baker looked extremely surprised. She'd never seen Temperance use the phone.

"Of course, sweetheart. It's a bit loud down here though, so why don't you go ahead upstairs and use that one."

Temperance nodded her thanks and ran up the stairs. She reached into her pocket and withdrew a small, worn piece of paper. Her fingers dialed the number and she waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

*Beep* Hey, this is Russ. I can't get to the phone. Leave your piece. *Beep*

"Russ… It's Tempe. I was just calling to say Merry Christmas. I… I'm sorry for being so horrible to you last Christmas. I know you tried – but I was just so hoping mom and dad had come home. I hate not seeing you Russ. I need my family. I… I know I've said some terrible things to you, but I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. You're over 18 Russ; I can come live with you. Please, get me out of foster care. I'll be good, I promise. Just take me home… I-I love you, Russ. Merry Christmas."

Mrs. Baker pretended not to notice Temperance wiping the tears away as she came back downstairs as her foster siblings enjoyed Christmas morning.

The number Temperance used for Russ was useless. He'd already moved away from that address. The new owner had just forgotten to change the answering machine message. He never got his sister's pleas.

**December 1996**

Temperance watched through her dorm window as all the students packed their belongings into their cars in preparation of going home for the holidays. Her breath fogged the iced glass while students played jovially in the snow beneath her. Everyone was so happy and carefree this time of year. This was the time to take a break and spend time with family…

Unless your name was Temperance Brennan.

"Brennan?" her roommate called. Emily was going home too.

"Ya, Em?" replied Brennan, not even looking behind her.

"I'm all packed up now. I figure I need to hit the roads early because there's another storm blowing in tonight that I want to miss. Listen, I already asked my parents, and they're fine with it. They'd _love_ to have you, Temperance. Last chance before I go – are you _sure_ you don't want to spend Christmas with us?"

_A Christmas with people who will give me pitying glances every time they think I'm not looking because I don't have a family of my own to spend Christmas with? Nah._

Brennan didn't even turn around; she didn't want Emily to see the tears.

"No thank you. It's really sweet of you to offer, Emily, but I'll just stay here."

Emily seemed to understand. She walked up behind her and set a wrapped box on the window sill. Brennan didn't hear anything until the door opened on the other side of the room. Emily paused with her hand on the doorknob.

"Merry Christmas, Temperance."

And the door closed behind her.

**December 2005**

Booth had a kid. Who knew? It surprised her, actually. Booth was always talking about how they should share things with each other because they're partners, but he failed to share a _major_ part of his life. He has a son! It actually hurt her feelings a bit that Booth didn't tell her.

She watched from the upstairs lobby as her colleagues met with their families through a glass door. Dr. Goodman with his wife and two daughters, Dr. Hodgins with some beautiful, nameless woman, Zack with his forty family members, Angela with her rockstar father, and even Booth with Sid bringing his son – Brennan was the only one that didn't have a family. She was the only one that didn't have anyone to come see her.

No, Brennan had spent her last several Christmas's in a foreign country identifying bodies. Christmas wasn't generally a holiday for her, just some vacation time to go away and do more work. She'd given up caring years ago. She didn't believe in God or Christ anyway, so why should she care about some Christian holiday celebrating the mythological birth of Jesus. Besides, Jesus wasn't even actually born in December.

_Rationalize all you want Temperance, you're still alone – again – on Christmas._

After her quick conversation with Booth and Parker at Wong Foo's, she went home and locked the door behind her. She couldn't sleep at all that night, so she just sat in her bedroom, a glass of wine in one hand and the lights off.

Completely alone.

**December 2008**

She was smiling in every picture that Angela took of Booth, Parker, and her. There were several pictures that she hadn't even posed for, but those were the best. Angela knew exactly when to take a picture.

When Temperance was smiling widely at her father as he sat in front of the Christmas tree handing out presents, a Santa Clause hat on top his head.

When she was cutting up the butterbraid and serving it to everyone.

When she was helping Parker clean his face of all the filling from said butterbraid.

When she was carrying Parker around on her back.

When Booth was giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek.

When she was sitting happily on Booth's lap on the floor.

When Booth was giving her a much-more-than-friendly kiss on the lips.

When she opened Booth's present to her.

From her spot on his lap, she looked up into his beaming face as her father handed her a beautifully wrapped present from under the tree.

"To Bones, From Seeley. That's you, Tempe."

The paper was Christmas red with a gold bow on top. Giving Booth a peck on the lips, she peeled the paper off the small package, it revealed a medium sized black box. She dropped the paper on the floor and opened the box…

…to reveal _two_ beautiful white gold rings. She was speechless.

"I know what you're thinking, but it's not an engagement ring. I know you don't believe in marriage," Booth whispered in her ear before she could say anything. "It's more of a commitment ring." He removed the larger of the two rings and placed it on his left hand ring finger. "This one is for me. It's claiming your mark. I'm yours forever, Temperance." He carefully removed the smaller ring and held it out to her. "If you'll have me, this is yours."

He waited with baited breath as she lost herself in her thoughts. He knew his heart would break if she refused, but he'd abide by her wishes if he truly believed it would make her happy.

_You love him, Temperance._

_He loves you._

_He'll never leave you._

_You'll never spend another Christmas alone._

"I love you, Seeley Booth."

He grinned widely as she grabbed his hand with her right hand and moved his over her left. Taking the hint, he slid the ring onto her ring finger on her left hand. They were both glowing as Booth pulled her into a passionate kiss, holding tightly to each other as if they never wanted to let go.

"Ew, gross!" groaned Parker. He threw himself onto Temperance's lap and sat in between the two. "Stop kissing. It's ucky!"

"Come on, little man. Let's go eat. Leave daddy and Bones alone." Her father came in and carried Parker into the kitchen.

Temperance turned back to look at Seeley. He tilted his head up and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Temperance Brennan."

"Don't you ever leave me, Booth," she whispered.

He smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

**Love it. Hate it. Feel free to flame it.  
Let me know what you think guys! Feedback is the best.**


End file.
